


【臣隆臣】美男缶

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: #梗来自世界奇妙物语「美女罐」#《上班族隆二和他的漂亮罐头》#《今市先生为何像个搞笑艺人》
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #梗来自世界奇妙物语「美女罐」  
> #《上班族隆二和他的漂亮罐头》  
> #《今市先生为何像个搞笑艺人》

1.

今市隆二，普通公司社员。本打算认真踏实的工作却意料之外被社长看中非要将自己女儿托付给他。

可这张其他人做梦都想得到的馅饼砸到他身上就变了味，社长千金心中似乎早已另有人选。目前只是为了暂时让父亲开心才假装正在交往，实际上是利用自己做挡箭牌，理所当然的和其他男人约会啊。

他也多次想和社长直接挑明，但每次都以「男朋友目前还在找工作社长一定不会同意」的理由被拦了下来。

“隆二桑，在安藤君找到稳定工作前请千万、千万不要暴露啊。” 那位大小姐好像是这样拜托他的。

如果因为自己的原因而导致他们有情人不能终成眷属，老好人今市隆二绝对会愧疚难当。

而且说实话，他也并不想冒着丢掉工作的风险说出真相。

幸好社长千金是个十分开朗的女生，迫不得已出去约会时当做朋友间出门逛街也可以聊的很开心。

但作为一个目前为止恋爱体验为零并且不怎么会撒谎的人要在公司时刻保持一副「绝赞恋爱中」的模样、有时还会被喜欢八卦的同事甚至社长直接追问交往细节真的非常煎熬。每当二人为了完美统一口径做复述练习时被大小姐调笑说「隆二桑真的完全没谈过恋爱啊，像背课文一样」时，今市隆二的自尊心就会受到不小的打击。

总而言之，哪怕只是为了不被看出端倪也要努力增加恋爱经验啊！

今市隆二对着电脑桌面深深叹了口气。

叮。

新邮件？

「为您定制最合适的恋人，以获得最棒的恋爱体验。」

哈？这种标题不会是电脑也受不了自己这副消沉样子擅自推荐了什么交友网站吧？

怎么可能。今市隆二在心中默默吐槽着自己，满怀好奇心点开了邮件中的网址。

请填写以下表格定制自己的恋人？认真的吗？

正值午休时间，大部分人都选择出去吃午饭，只剩几个人零零散散的在办公室休息。今市隆二看了看周围的空位置，难得收到这种特别的邮件填一下权当打发时间。

え..「理想的年龄差」..？和自己差不多就行，果然还是稍微小一点会比较可爱吗？

「对颜值的要求」..超美人？还有这种选项吗，既然是定制就点一下试试看吧。

性格的话..就选最基本的温柔，善良，嗯..再加一个爱撒娇好了。

还有这么多啊..。

今市隆二看着陆续回到办公室的人，又滑动鼠标快速浏览了剩余的问题，犹豫几秒还是选择点击表格上方的「随机」选项，按下发送键装作若无其事的重新返回桌面。

虽然还不知道是不是真的，但是拜托不要被奇怪的人缠上啊。对自己已经暴露真实住址和电话号码的后知后觉的今市隆二双手合十默默祈祷着。

2.

不知不觉，离今市隆二收到那封奇妙邮件已经过了一周。

就在三天前，社长千金突发奇想说要出去旅行。当然对外声称陪同人是自己，实则是要和真正的男朋友去享受难得又刺激的假期。

“旅行？！” 今市隆二觉得当时自己慌乱之中做出的惊讶表情一定过于夸张。“不行不行不行，万一社长打电话过来怎么办？”

“就知道隆二桑会担心这些。我已经和爸爸说了，要过纯粹的二人世界。再说了，公司事务那么忙他不会有时间来打扰我们的。”

“那...照片之类的怎么办？”

“PS。”

“PS？！”

“安心啦隆二桑，我爸爸不懂这些的。不过我和安藤君都不介意隆二桑和我们一起去哦，正好他还说要找机会好好感谢隆二桑。”

会一起去才奇怪吧..。今市隆二有些脱力的将煮好的泡面盛到碗中，侧头看了眼挂在墙上的日历。这些天都要胆战心惊地躲在不大的单人公寓度过了。

「叮咚」

嗯？这个时间会是谁，我没订外卖啊。呜哇，不会是社长派人来确认他是不是真的去旅行了吧，是那样的话就糟了。想到这里今市隆二不由得放轻脚步，缓慢地挪到玄关借助猫眼向外看。

门外站着一位普通的快递员。

今市隆二松了口气，打开门在签好字之后将神秘的巨大包裹接了过来。

最近好像没有在网上买东西吧。他有些不明所以的打量着被放到矮桌上的包裹。

收件人是自己没错，寄件人...等等、这个Logo..！今市隆二突然想起了一周前填写的那份定制恋人表格。

也就是说...这里面装的是个人？！

被自己的想法惊得向后退了几步，今市隆二猛地摇了摇头。不行，还是报警吧..但绝对会被当成绑架犯抓起来啊。他抓了抓头发强迫自己冷静下来，一脸凝重地慢慢坐回包裹面前。刚才自己将包裹搬进来的时候非常轻松，所以绝对不可能是人。

今市隆二深吸一口气，拿出美工刀顺着封口处小心翼翼地划开。

嗯？好像有什么东西...

从细缝中反复确认里面装的不是人类或其他生物后，今市隆二终于鼓起勇气将包裹完全打开。

一个普通大小的罐头安静地待在巨大包裹的一角，旁边还躺着一本使用说明书。

他拿起罐头仔细打量一番，正面赫然写着三个大字。

美..男..缶...

欸？

美男缶？！

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告：小陈终于出场！今市先生绝赞开罐中！（？
> 
> 请不要大意的给我评论吧❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #梗来自世界奇妙物语「美女罐」  
> #《上班族隆二和他的漂亮罐头》  
> #《今市先生依然像个搞笑艺人》

3.

美男缶是怎么回事，果然还是哪里装着人吗？

今市隆二摆弄着铁质罐身，在普通罐头食品配料表的位置找到了一行小字，旁边是位陌生卷发男人的画像。

登坂広臣，男，1987年3月12日生，東京都出身...

啊、真的只比自己小了半年！脑中再次浮现那份因为时间关系而被自己忽略掉一部分问卷，今市隆二觉得自己最近几天的叹气频率至少是以往的两倍。不要把性别之类的问题放在后面啊..。

所以说、这个叫登坂的男人现在被困在罐头里？今市隆二随意挥了挥手，想将脑海中逐渐成型的恐怖电影开场画面驱散。他拿起旁边被冷落已久的说明书，里面是一张教学光盘。

「美男缶的使用方法。

首先，请在罐头正上方的空白处填写自己的名字，这将会是美男对你的称呼。

把罐内的蓝色液体慢慢倒入放满40度温水的浴缸中并将盖子盖好。

之后关上门，等待30分钟。

在这期间，可以进行房间清扫等工作，为你的美男制造一个舒适的环境。

美男将会无条件相信你是他的恋人。请以一同幸福的生活为目标，获得最棒的恋爱体验吧！」

よし——！全程跟着教学视频的节奏乖乖照做后，今市隆二精疲力尽的瘫倒在沙发上安慰着自己。

まあ..正好很久没有收拾房间了。

他看了眼墙上的挂钟，坐正身体突然不可抑制地紧张起来。

18时27分..28..29..30！

“隆二，帮我拿一下浴巾。”

当分针尖端正好将数字6分成两半时，略显低沉的清冷声线也带着浴室的回音传入今市隆二耳朵里。

骗人的吧...

现实并没有给他否定的机会，一只手很快就从门缝中探出证明自己的存在。今市隆二噌的站起身犹豫片刻还是应了声，转身翻找出崭新的浴巾递到那只手中，大脑一片空白使得他只能不知所措地愣在原地全身僵直宛如一台不灵活的机械。

“隆二？怎么站在这里发呆？”

浴室中氤氲的热气随着敞开的门一涌而出，瞬间就将依然呆愣着的今市隆二包裹在内。

面前的男人似乎比他还要高一点，上身白花花的皮肤毫不在意地暴露在温湿的空气中。那不勒斯面似的微长卷发好像还在滴水。

不过...

真好看啊。

今市隆二听到自己的内心这样说，带着一头意面也能这么好看的男人他还是第一次见。

不愧是超美人！

“登坂..さん？”

“不是刚介绍过吗，叫我臣就可以了。”

4.

直到从衣橱里找了条自己的裤子和为数不多的一件oversize卫衣让登坂换好，今市隆二才算彻底接受「罐头+浴缸=忽然冒出的好看男人」的奇妙设定。

过长的衣袖几乎能将整只手包裹起来，毫不见外坐到沙发一角的登坂此刻只露出半截柔软的手指摆弄着不知从哪变出的手机。

欸？萌え袖？

看上去就是很会撒娇的类型啊。

今市隆二收回目光搓了搓手，后悔自己平日里为何没多学习一下搭话技巧。

“那个..你肚子饿吗，我刚刚煮了泡面..虽然已经凉掉了。”

“晚饭的话刚才已经吃过了。” 登坂头也不抬的回复。

刚才？在罐头里面吃的吗。

“那我去加热一下。” 今市隆二点点头，尽量让自己起身的动作显得不那么僵硬。

啊、糟糕，虽说目标是要增加恋爱经验却完全不知道该怎样相处。将坨成一团的泡面送进微波炉里，加热过程中的噪音刚好覆盖今市隆二重重的叹息，绞尽脑汁思考措辞时眼神却看似不经意地关注着客厅内登坂的动向。

窝在沙发里的人把手机放到身侧，开始盯着面前的矮桌发呆。

果然是觉得无聊了吗，啊..快想想有什么有趣的话题。

似乎有一滴晶亮的液体从微红的眼眶滑落，打断了今市隆二的自责。

欸？！他..在哭吗..？

“臣？”

登坂听到动静立刻转过身，抬起手臂遮挡住脸妄图擦干暂时停不下来的眼泪。

“别笑我。”

嗯？我没笑啊。今市隆二试探着走近在他身旁落座随手摸了摸自己的脸，嘴角并没有不合时宜的弧度。我看起来很像那种会幸灾乐祸的人吗？

“臣..怎、”

“隆二，我放弃了..。”

欸？放弃什么？不要边用别人的卫衣擦眼泪边说一些让人听不懂的话啊。

今市隆二掰正面前的身体，握住被湿润衣袖覆盖的手腕轻轻拉开。

登坂带着不解抬眼看向他，似乎还掺杂了些许埋怨。

像只受了委屈的犬科动物。

他突然想起不久前在街边偶然见到的一只被雨水淋湿的小狗，也有这么一双湿漉漉的眼睛。如果不是公寓里不允许养宠物今市隆二真的想直接抱回家照顾。

仿佛是要弥补当时的遗憾，他突然有了想给第一次见面的男人一个拥抱的冲动。

臣右眼有颗泪痣啊，很好看。

将柔软大型犬拥入怀中的瞬间今市隆二这样想着。

5.

第二天一早被厨房内声响叫醒的今市先生似乎已经开始为自己的一时冲动而后悔。

“隆二，醒了吗？我做了咖喱。”

咖喱？

“昨晚..谢谢。” 把盛好的咖喱放到餐桌上，登坂来到睡眼惺忪的今市面前有些腼腆的低头道谢。

你这是在感谢我吗？！谁会一大早就吃咖喱啊，所以说、为什么是咖喱！

一定又是那个可恶的随机选项..！

这道既方便又美味的人气料理在今市隆二面前不仅没有任何吸引力，甚至还能换来一阵悲鸣。

“欸？隆二不喜欢咖喱吗？” 也许是他盯着餐桌的表情过于狰狞，登坂睁大眼睛忍不住发问。

“喜、喜欢。”

看着他略微红肿的眼睛今市隆二于心不忍只能在登坂的注视下，硬着头皮解决了一大盘咖喱。

其实并不难吃。

从罐头里冒出来的大型犬似乎对他的表现十分满意，微笑着收拾好碗筷整理了一下自己就准备出门。

“臣，你要去哪里？”

“工作啊。”

工作..？

“いってきます。”

“哦、いってらしゃい。”

今市隆二莫名其妙地关上门，想了想还是重新翻出那张教学光盘。

「关于登坂広臣的介绍」？啊、上次忘了看这个。

「温馨提示， 登坂広臣自幼对昆虫类有着莫名的恐惧与厌恶，请一定注意保持家中清洁以避免强制搬家的情况发生。

1987年3月12日，登坂広臣出生于一个普通又温馨的家庭。高中时，登坂下定决心未来要在美容业发展。大学毕业后，开始在前辈开的美容店工作。」

职业是美容师啊。

「而今天，对憧憬的前辈告白失败后在街边避雨的登坂将会与你相遇。」

所以昨晚才突然哭出来吗...

这都是什么设定！忍无可忍地关掉电视把遥控器随手扔到桌上，今市隆二此刻只想把一周前点击随机选项的自己拎起来揍一顿。说好最棒的恋爱体验结果自己居然是那种乘人之危的人设吗，还有、就登坂那张脸不管去和谁告白都绝对不会失败的吧！

今市隆二忿忿地翻出许久未用落了不少灰尘的驱虫喷雾，为防患于未然任劳任怨地开始除虫工作。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告：臣隆绝赞约会中！奇妙罐头居然也有保质期？！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #梗来自世界奇妙物语「美女罐」  
> #《上班族隆二和他的漂亮罐头》  
> #《震惊！今市先生要去参加马拉松大赛了？！》

6.

今市隆二发现自己已经在不到一周的时间里逐渐习惯早晨目送去上班的登坂并嘱咐晚餐所需的食材，之后玩玩游戏或是看几部DVD来打发时间等待登坂下班回家。甚至起夜时在沙发上发现一只熟睡的大型犬也都不会觉得惊讶了。

虽然自己并不满意这种不知何时开始产生的主妇心态，但不得不承认登坂的存在确实让本该紧张又无聊的假期变得没那么难熬。

「铃」

今市隆二久违的听到了自己的手机铃声。

“もしもし？隆二さん？独身假期过得怎么样？”

充满元气的女声从手机中传出。条件反射似的，今市隆二又开始叹气。

“托您的福，为了避免偶遇路过的同事我现在可是连出门购买食材都不敢。”

“哈哈哈隆二さん可真有趣，对了、我和安藤くん明天就要回去了哦！”

“欸？这么快、不是说要好好享受二人世界吗？”

“我也搞不明白，昨天傍晚的时候安藤くん突然消失了，怎么找都找不到。但几小时过后之后他又若无其事地回来，说要和爸爸坦白一切然后请求他同意我们结婚！”

“欸..？！” 神隐？都市传说吗他是...

“隆二さん也很惊讶吧！不过既然安藤くん都这样说了，我们准备明天就回去和爸爸商量。隆二さん也一起过来，之后会把地址发给你哦明天见！”

“喂..等、”

今市隆二的手臂在忙音中无力地垂下，手机碰到地面的声音就像那位自说自话的大小姐给他下的最终审判。

终于、明天过后就要开始为寻找新工作而努力了吗...

本该为自己不用再为说那些蹩脚的谎言而开心，但一想到社长平日里那副不苟言笑的模样今市隆二就觉得脊背发冷。

啊..完蛋了...

“ただいま。”

当他自暴自弃似的把脑袋砸进沙发里奋力揉搓时，熟悉的声线伴随着开门声在玄关响起。

“おかえり...”

隆二？听着无精打采的回应，登坂広臣把食材往厨房一放快步走回客厅，像之前那样环抱住成功在头顶塑造鸡窝的今市隆二。

似乎从他们的第一次见面开始，拥抱就自然而然地成为二人互相表示关心的直接方式。今市隆二并不是十分喜欢肢体接触的人，但比起无头苍蝇似的刨根问底，他更适合这种无声的陪伴。况且登坂爱用的香水也刚好是他喜欢的味道。

本就喜爱动物的今市隆二在意识到这一点后更加理解了爱犬人士的心境。

香香软软的大型犬，抱起来会让人上瘾啊。

7.

晚饭过后登坂広臣突然想起什么似的放下手机，以「隆二已经好几天没出过门」的理由拖着坐在矮桌前发愁的今市隆二来到离家不远的一处公园。

傍晚时分天色逐渐由明转暗，在公园中玩闹的孩子们也早已依依不舍的与友人道别回到家中。登坂広臣不紧不慢地登上岩石阶梯坐在空闲的秋千上荡了一阵，才后知后觉开始对身边不明所以的今市隆二解释。

“差点忘了今天是满月。”

“满月？”

“嗯，听说在满月之前许愿，正在烦恼的事情就会迎来圆满的结局。虽说不知道是否真的有用，隆二不妨试试看？”

清朗的月光将面前的住宅区整个包裹，夏夜里的微风掺着一丝凉意，有种不真实的舒适感。这样的场景下今市隆二那颗在职场中摸爬滚打也未曾磨灭的童心开始蠢蠢欲动。

坦白也好、明天之后重新找工作也好，希望都能顺利进行。

他双手合十闭上眼睛，虔诚的许下愿望。

“隆二，看。”

今市隆二睁开眼顺着登坂手指的方向看去，方才还带着细微缺口的月亮不知何时已经变成一个完美的圆。

他似乎突然有了信心。

“谢谢你，臣。”

登坂闻言对他笑着摇摇头。

“回去吧。”

“嗯。”

结果一回到家大型犬就迅速占领了今市隆二的单人床。

现在收回道谢还来得及吗。

“喂，臣。”

回应他的只有平稳的呼吸声。

好快..！

今市隆二蹑手蹑脚的走到客厅想为明天的坦白做下准备，手却不由自主的伸向那张教学光盘。

「...而今天，对憧憬的前辈告白失败后在街边避雨的登坂将会与你相遇。以上就是登坂広臣的基本设定，之后就会和你一起度过愉快的时光。本罐保质期至8月6日为止，请尽情享受美妙的美男生活吧！」

8月6日...不就是明天吗

保质期是什么意思，明天过后臣就会消失吗..还是说变回之前的液体？或者...

今市隆二不敢再想下去，他从来都做不到只把登坂当做罐头中诞生出的奇妙生物来看待。这个人除了出现方式刷新了他的认知，其余一切都像个普通人一样找不出任何别扭的地方。

所以过期什么的...不可能的吧。

他关掉电视重新回到卧室，登坂已经在睡梦中自觉蜷缩到床边刚好给他留出一些位置。

大概是为了迎合公寓里不大的沙发迫不得已而养成的习惯吧。

今市隆二伸手揽住身边的大型犬尽量缩短二人之间的空隙。

现在修改愿望还来得及吗。

8.

可能是对接下来要发生的事过度紧张，今市隆二难得起了个大早。睁开眼睛的第一件事就是确认登坂的存在。

“臣！怎么样有没有哪里不舒服？！”

登坂広臣迷迷糊糊的看着面前放大的焦急面容，在Dr.Ryuji开始为自己做全身检查之前牵住那只紧攥自己衣角的手。

今天是登坂的休息日，午饭过后他轻车熟路从衣橱里取出今市隆二所有的毛衣坐到矮桌前，对拿来刮胡刀的今市挥了挥手。

“这样，毛球就全部去除干净了。”

“呜哇，好厉害。”

当然，再厉害的事连续看三四个小时也会变得毫无新意。

“臣，你在休息的时候就只刮毛球吗..？”

“嗯，因为没有其他爱好。”

昏昏欲睡趴在矮桌上摆弄毛球的今市隆二在快到约定时间的档口重新找回了之前战战兢兢的状态，他看了看镜子里穿戴整齐的自己在出门前对登坂再三嘱咐。

“总之，在我回来之前绝对不可以到处乱跑！”

“你已经说过五遍了，隆二也要加油。”

“嗯，一定不能随便出门！”

“这是第六遍。”

“じや、いってきます。”

“いってらしゃい。”

几乎是在关门的同时，登坂感受到了手机的震动。

是一封未知号码发来的讯息。

内容也只有一个未曾见过的地址。

平常百分百会被无视的讯息似乎带着某种不可抗拒的力量，吸引他朝门外走去。

9.

“这段时间一直陪着这孩子胡闹真是辛苦你了，今市くん。”

今市隆二走出约定好的餐厅深深呼出一口气。一向严肃的社长在听完事情的来龙去脉后非但没有训斥他们的欺骗，反而大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀表达歉意。

真的圆满解决了。

今市隆二带着满心的感激望向空中那轮明月。

满月之后，就是新一轮盈缺的开始。

稍稍放下的心在发现那个看不真切的缺口时再次提到了嗓子眼。

他迅速掏出手机拨出登坂的号码，却久久无人接听。

脚步逐渐加快，似乎只有全力奔跑才能避免「过期」、「消失」之类的词汇在自己脑中出现。

今天不是还没结束吗，开什么玩笑。

10.

“登坂さん，这样就可以了吗？”

“可以了，谢谢你们。”

“祝您幸福。”

再次鞠躬道谢后登坂走出气派的大楼活动了一下有些酸痛的四肢，决定在回家之前先到沿途的便利店中买些啤酒。

11.

而此时的今市隆二正在附近已经结束营业的美容室门口一边平复呼吸，一边思考除去公寓以外、其他登坂会去的地方。

脑中的空白显然不是因为过度奔跑带来的缺氧所致。

他发现自己除了那个教学光盘中的基础设定和刮毛球这一奇特的兴趣爱好，对登坂広臣没有任何了解。

就像丢失了一件只有自己知道的宝物，独占美好的代价是无法找到其他人帮忙。只能漫无目的地在仅有的线索中寻找有用的信息。

归根结底，从罐头中诞生的男人凭空消失这种事根本没几个人会相信吧。

今市隆二像个泄气的皮球一般拖着脚步来到昨天看过满月的公园。

「只是填过那个奇怪问卷后得到的罐头而已。」

他在脑中麻木的重复着安慰自己的话。

「有保质期也很正常。」

坐到秋千上，今市隆二对着身边的空位置伸出手。他知道无论如何攥紧拳头捉住的也只会是空气。

其实登坂広臣在某种程度上和空气十分相似。至少在他到来之前，今市隆二从未想过自己可以如此自然的和一个毫不了解的人同居。即使住户在30分钟以内从一人变成两人，公寓里也丝毫没有私生活被窥探的不适，而是一种自己本来就该和这个人住在一起的理所当然。

命运之人..吗？

今市隆二有些佩服自己在这种情况下竟还能想出极其肉麻的形容词。

所以、这样的人怎么可能只是罐头！

他蹭的站起身，在有些年岁的秋千因晃动发出吱嘎声的同时重新迈开步伐，某种心绪也愈发清晰。

之前送来罐头的巨大纸箱还没丢掉，找到发件人问清楚情况一定会有办法的。

一定会把他找回来，然后、把自己的心情传达给他！

12.

不过今市先生的美男缶拯救计划还没正式开始就已经结束了。

他努力瞪大眼睛盯着不远处那个熟悉的身影，愈发模糊的视线迫使他不断凑近直到能拥住让自己在大半夜跑马拉松的罪魁祸首。

“臣！你到哪去了！”

“啤酒。” 正坐在台阶上发呆的登坂被突如其来的拥抱禁锢着，只能艰难地抬起手中的袋子作出解释，啤酒罐随着他的动作很给面子的发出声响。

“刚刚看DVD的时候想喝却发现家里没有了，想着隆二成功的话正好可以一起庆祝就到附近买了几罐，结果忘记带钥匙只能一直在这里等。”

“电话都不接..我还以为、你就这样消失了..。” 眼眶中积攒的泪水终于还是在柔软舒适的怀抱中落下。面前的登坂听他这么一说，帮忙擦眼泪的动作似乎有些慌乱。

“隆二你别哭啊..消失？隆二要赶我走吗？”

“当然不是！但..今天就是8月6日了。”

“8月6日会发生什么吗？”登坂広臣不明所以地拿出手机想确认是否有遗漏的大事件，但很快又把按亮的屏幕举到今市隆二面前。“隆二回来的太晚了，现在已经是8月7日了哦。”

欸？！

今市隆二抹了把脸，以最快的速度检查了自己和登坂身上所有能够显示时间的设备。虽然存在分钟上的微弱差异，但无一不在证实登坂的说法。

8月7日..0点35分

“那保质期、”

“保质期？”

“啊、没什么。” 今市隆二用力摇了摇头，安心的再次把自己塞进登坂広臣怀中。“太好了..总之、没有消失真是太好了。”

“不会消失的。”

“那个..臣..我、”

“隆二、これからもよろしく。”

“嗯、よろしく。”

「大好き」

0.

美男罐和美女罐，是LDH婚庆公司为提高业绩而发售的最新产品。

也是继「命运探测器」之后最受欢迎的产品。

本产品将运用先进技术提取使用人的基本数据及部分记忆，加以设定后用罐头的形式派送到填好表格的各位目标家中。

一般情况下，收到罐头的目标会根据使用说明将罐头中储存的数据实体化，开启全新的恋爱体验。

由于技术限制，目前数据实体化的期限为五到三十天不等，暂时还不稳定。

在到期当天，这段时间的记忆会自动回收到使用人脑中。

如果使用人对恋爱体验满意，将保留记忆并真正来到恋人身边，使关系更进一步。

如果使用人对这段恋爱体验并不满意，可以选择清除记忆，重新匹配目标。

希望所有人都能通过本产品找到最适合自己的恋人，获得最棒的恋爱体验。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是他们过上了幸福的生活。
> 
> 命运探测器是世界奇妙物语2017年秋季特别篇中狗狗出演的故事哦！
> 
> 日期是查月相时看到的，明天好像真的有满月来着？
> 
> 下篇想试一下阴阳师paro！
> 
> 某种意义上的Rise the flag（？
> 
> 再次感谢看到这里的大家，愿所有人都能健康幸福！


End file.
